Distracted
by DestinyFlame
Summary: Keima is having an unusual problem with keeping his focus on his precious games. He has no idea why this is happening to him. "Nii-sama!" Hmm, then again she might have something to do with it?... Just a short one-shot about Keima and Elsie. Hope you all enjoy the fluffiness :) EDIT: I have recently edited this story so it's less OOC, and more character developed (hopefully haha).


_**The World God Only Knows**_

**(Keima X Elsie)**

**_I do not own these characters or this show, nor do I make any profit from this story. This is purely fanmade (by me) with characters that belong to the creators of "The World God Only Knows" (not by me)._**

**_Thanks, hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Edit: Hey guys, thanks for the feedback it really helped alot. I decided to go back and edit in some of the suggestions that were made, in a hopes to make Keima not seem so goshdarn OOC! XP_**

**_ He's quite a complex guy so it is hard to do him justice, so hopefully I've done a better job this time a round. *crosses fingers*_**

**_Again thankies to all who favourited and reviewed, and even just read my story :) I really appreciated it! xxx_**

**_Ok enough rambling, on with the story! *points dramatically*_**

**_By DestinyFlame_**

_What is wrong with me? Seriously why can't I concentrate on my game? There's never been anything that could distract me from conquering 2D girls before. So what's different now?_

Keima Katsuragi silently brooded on the bench situated on the school's rooftop garden, his PSP gripped tightly in his hand. It was a bright sunny day and Keima was currently enjoying his usual down time lunch break with his beloved game console. Well he would have been enjoying it if his brain was concentrating on the beautiful 2D girl who was currently asking him a question that was vital for her conquest. But his eyes glazed over as he uncharacteristically lost his focus... again…. for sixth time that day. Since he knew for a fact that it wasn't due to lack of sleep (he was, after all, the God of Conquest, so he has no need for large amounts of sleep), he was seriously contemplating going to a hospital for unknown-caused head trauma. After a few more futile attempts at re-entering his beloved 2D world, he finally gave up and let out a frustrated growl. Being forced back into the real world so harshly of his own accord did not sit kindly with the conquering god. Letting his head hang back over the back of the bench he closed his eyes. Why couldn't he concentrate anymore?

"Nii-sama?"

Keima's eyes flew open as he was startled by the sudden familiar voice. Looking up he saw Elsie leaning over him with a worried expression. Feeling far too close to the demon for his liking, Keima shot his head forward so he was no longer resting his neck on the backrest.

"Elsie! Don't sneak up on me like that." _My heart can't take it... Wait, what?_

"Sorry, nii-sama I didn't mean to! You just looked troubled so I wanted to know what was wrong," Elsie exclaimed, with worry in her voice.

Still contemplating over his odd previous thought, Keima failed to realise that Elsie was waiting for his reply. He removed his glasses and proceeded to rub his eyes in an attempt to get his brain back to normal (well normal by Keima Katsuragi's standards anyway), momentarily blocking out the real world. However, much to his chagrin this moment of peace was interrupted by a very concerned demon.

"NII-SAMA!? Does your stomach hurt!? Are you sick!? Please tell me and I'll make some super-yummy-get-well-food for you!" Elsie exclaimed, her voice shaking in apprehension for Keima's well-being.

Now there are many things in those sentences that Keima couldn't stand, however one such thing annoyed him most out of all of it. And it indeed surprised him. No, it wasn't her loud voice that previously irritated him to no end while he was playing his games. Nor was it her constant nosiness that would always stick into his business at the most crucial of conquering moments. Surprisingly it wasn't even the thought of being offered another one of her deadly concoctions that she considered 'food'… No, it wasn't any of these things. Keima couldn't believe he never realised before but that one word that came out of Elsie's mouth annoyed him to no end. And he couldn't quite work out why it affected him so. For the first time ever, the God of Conquest was stumped.

"Nii-sama?" Elsie's voice was now a small whisper as she came to sit next to the temporarily mute Keima.

He couldn't help himself. He had to tell her; otherwise it would forever irritate him.

"Elsie, can you stop calling me that," Keima lifted his head from his hands and turned to look at Elsie seriously.

"What do you mean, nii-sama?" Slightly taken aback by his sudden seriousness, Elsie cocked her head in confusion.

"I'm not your brother, so will you stop calling me that," he turned his head away, and mumbled, "It's irritating."

Now of course, being the sensitive little demon that she was, Elsie began to tear up at Keima's sudden revelation. "Wha…Why? Don't you want me to be your sister?" she stuttered.

At hearing her hurt-filled voice, Keima found himself clenching his fists in guilt, as to why, he still couldn't quite figure that out.

"No. I don't want you to be my sister. You're not my sister, Elsie. From now on please just call me Keima." He couldn't gain the courage to look at her face, which was weird because he never had to use courage to look at her before. Why had it changed?

"Oh. Ok. S-sorry to be such a bother to you… K-Keima-sama," with that, Elsie stood up from the bench, not wanting to inconvenience Keima with her tears and began to walk away.

Noticing the sudden lack of presence next to him as well as hearing her tear-jerked voice caused a dull pain to pierce his chest in a way he's never felt before. However he did recognise it from his many dating-sim experiences. Realisation suddenly dawning on him, he flew to his feet causing his temporarily forgotten PSP to soar into the air. He heard a faint thud in the distance as his console came to rest on the ground a few feet away. Normally Keima would have had no hesitation in rushing to its aid, but he suddenly found himself torn. Torn between his beloved PSP and the retreating back of the girl that turned his world upside down. And then suddenly his feet were moving, running, sprinting. Not towards the PSP. But towards the black-haired, brown-eyed, fire truck-loving demon girl.

"ELSIE!" Keima yelled as he caught up with the trembling girl and grabbed her wrist forcing her to turn her tear-filled gaze towards him.

"I...huff…I…" _Damn it, he never was good at running._ "…I don't want you to be my sister because that would be…wrong…" After gaining his breath he looked up from his hunched-over position, gazing at Elsie from eye level.

"I don't understand…" Elsie stammered as she began to turn her head away.

Inwardly growling at his inability to explain himself, he gently tugged at Elsie's wrist causing her to turn around to face him. Keima straightened up so he was his usual head taller than Elsie. Keeping his soft brown eyes locked with her beautiful blue ones, he placed his unoccupied hand on the small of her back and pulled her close to him.

"Elsie," he whispered sweetly, "I don't know how else to explain it to you," Keima let go of Elsie's wrist and softly placed it on her cheek. "So please forgive me." Allowing one last second to read Elsie's stunned reaction; Keima closed his eyes, bent his head and locked his lips with hers.

At first Elsie's eyes widened in a flurry of confusion, shock and embarrassment, her mind reeling at the feeling of Keima's warm lips embracing hers. She didn't know what to think, but soon enough the kiss began to numb her senses and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to melt against Keima's embrace. She was sure she was blushing fiercely seeing as though her face felt like it was on fire, but she sure as heaven wasn't going to try to stop it. All the while her brain was going into overdrive with a multitude of questions; _Is this happening? Is this really happening?! Why is he kissing me? Why do I like it so much? Why? Oh no, now I'm really confused! _

Despite the tornado of thoughts and feelings going through her body, she noticed straight way when Keima had pulled away, snapping her out of her trance. Heart pounding furiously in her chest and face still feeling engulfed in flames, Elsie snapped her eyes open in sudden realisation, putting her hand to her mouth and taking a step back so she was no longer leaning on Keima. Watching Keima's red-tinged face look at her with such compassion and sincerity made her feel dizzy and weak at the knees. Then quite suddenly, her legs gave in and she collapsed into a sitting position on the concrete, still staring at the boy who just stole her first kiss. The boy that never was her brother and never would be. And for once, Elsie was ok with that.

Keima had to break the kiss much too soon for his liking, but when the lungs need air not even a god can deny them. He watched as Elsie floundered for a bit, her face as red as a tomato. He inwardly chuckled at her innocent reaction, and found that he couldn't stop staring at her. It was like she was a new video game that he couldn't wait to play and conquer. No. Elsie was different. He didn't want to play her or conquer her. He wanted to be with her, to honestly make her happy without having any ulterior motives. He realised that now. As he was watching her, Elsie suddenly began to sway and before he could register it, she collapsed to the ground all the while still keeping her gaze on him. He rushed to her, kneeling down and cupping her still red face in his hand. She acknowledged his warm hand by leaning slightly into it. Keima smiled.

"Now do you see why it would be wrong if we were related?" He whispered in her ear with a smirk.

Elsie laughed and wrapped her arms around Keima in a tight embrace.

_Well at least I figured out what was distracting me all this time._ Keima laughed silently, as he hugged Elsie back and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

**THE END**

**Sooooo *w* What did ya think *looks expectantly at readers* Did I do Keima justice? I sure hope I did, 'cause he's an awesome character and he deserves it.**

**Elsie: "Hey what about me? I'm awesome too *sniffles*"**

**DestinyFlame: "Umm yeah you are but you're not as complex a character as Keima *pats Elsie on head*"**

**Elsie: *broken heart feels* okay..."**

**Keima: *stares at DestinyFlame threateningly***

**DestinyFlame: *fears for life* "Uhh that is what I meant to say is, you're too awesome for me to mess up so I know for sure I did your character justice." *shifty eyes* Yeah that's it."**

**Elsie: "Yay! I'm awesome! Did you hear that Keima! Yayyyy! *runs of to play with firetruck***

**DestinyFlame: (Once Elsie's out of earshot) "Come on Keima, I was complimenting you, what's with the silent death threats"**

**Keima: "You should know, you're the one who ships me and Elsie" *goes back to playing PFP***

**DestinyFlame: *le sigh* "Yeah yeah, but can you blame me! You're just too perfect for each other *starry eyes*"**

**Keima: *beep beep* *occasionally glances at the bubbly Elsie* *beep beep***

**DestinyFlame: "Hehe too cute ^w^"**


End file.
